This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the reporting period, we continued to maintain a stock of Meadow voles which have been available to our collaborator at Oregon Health and Sciences University as needed. The subcontract is designed to provide meadow voles for the core project. These voles have and will continue to be used as an animal model to examine the relationship between affiliative behavior and alcohol consumption. Monogamous prairie voles are highly social and consume much higher amounts of alcohol than other rodents. The hypothesis is that similar neurological mechanisms regulate the rewarding aspects of alcohol use and affiliative behavior and therefore animals that are more affiliative will display higher alcohol intake. A series of studies in prairie voles has and is underway at the Oregon Health and Sciences University to examine the relationship between affiliative behavior and alcohol consumption in prairie voles. The project at Yerkes is a subcontract of the larger project and has examined alcohol consumption in relatively asocial meadow voles with the goal of comparing alcohol intake with prairie voles.